leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Cottage
|region=Kanto |generation= , , , |map=Kanto Route 25 Map.png }} The Sea Cottage (Japanese: みさきのこや Cape Cottage) is a small building located in the northeast of Kanto on . It is on Cerulean Cape and is home to Bill. In the games ]] In Generations and , the Sea Cottage is home to Bill. While experimenting with his Teleporter, he was accidentally combined with a , and he asks the player to help him by running the Cell Separation System for him. After he is back to normal, he rewards the player with a ticket for the S.S. Anne. Bill will also insist that the player look at the rare Pokémon on his computer: , , , and . In Generations and , Bill's grandfather is housesitting and will ask the player to show him certain Pokémon. In return, he will give out related evolutionary stones. In Generation IV, next to Bill's Sea Cottage, can be found and caught after it has finished wandering throughout Johto and Kanto. Items |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes}} |G=yes|C=yes|HG=yes}} |S=yes|SS=yes}} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Thunderstone}} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes}} In the anime While the Sea Cottage does not appear in the anime, the lighthouse in Mystery at the Lighthouse fills the same purpose as the home of Bill. and first stumbled across the lighthouse after Ash a and it disappeared. When explained that Krabby was sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory due to Ash already having six Pokémon on hand, Ash immediately wanted to call to see if Krabby made it safely. Spotting the lighthouse, the group decided to visit it in the hopes of being able to use a phone there. At the lighthouse, the group met Bill, who told them about the history of the Pokémon world. He also told them about a , that he had been researching. Coincidentally, that giant Pokémon ended up showing up at the lighthouse that night, but due to attacking it, the Pokémon ended up destroying the lighthouse and leaving almost immediately, despite Bill's pleas for it to stay. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Sea Cottage debuted in ...But Fearow Itself! as 's home and the place where he makes all of his inventions. Bill was transformed into a mutated by accident when he was fixing one of his two Pokémon Transporters. As a Rattata, Bill got snatched by a , which saved him from before it. Later Red helped Bill to turn back to normal, and as a thanks, Bill offered Red the chance to use the Pokémon Storage System to lessen the amount of Pokémon he had to carry around with him. The Sea Cottage reappeared in the , where snuck into the house in order to find information about the missing Red, believing the culprits behind his disappearance also having been behind her own childhood kidnapping. Bill, thinking she was a burglar, tried to attack her, but was quickly overpowered by Blasty. Green managed to convince Bill into helping her, but before they could find out anything other than that Red had withdrawn his Eevee from the Storage System after his disappearance, they were attacked by a , which the Elite Four had sent after them, forcing the two to escape. In the , it was revealed that Bill had kept the and retrieved from Team Rocket during the at the Sea Cottage. Bill noticed that the gems had started changing back into the orbs they had been before, and called Red and Green to his cottage to investigate, because was away from Kanto at the time. However, before Red and Green could reach the Sea Cottage, Bill was attacked by Maxie and Archie, who stole the reforming orbs and headed towards Hoenn on Bill's boat. Layout In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=海岸小屋 |zh_cmn=海岸小屋 |fr=Villa du Cap |de=Küstenhaus |it=Miramare |ko= Lake Park Cottage |pt_br=Casebre do Litoral (manga) Chalé do Mar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |ru=Дом на побережье Dom na poberezh'ye |es=Casa del mar |vi=Căn hộ trên mũi đất }} See also * Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations de:Bills Küstenhaus it:Miramare ja:みさきのこや zh:海岸小屋